bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2016
02:04 which one is illusion ray... 02:04 oh the active beam? 02:05 Why doesn't Karna Masta have a character page? 02:05 he hasn't starred as a character much 02:05 or being in GQs 02:05 He's in a lot of lore though 02:05 or having dialogues 02:05 basically we know nothing about his personality 02:05 Also has no art either 02:06 only a sprite 02:06 true 02:13 but we do know KM is the epicenter of a crap ton of cancerous salt coming from players he screws over with his secret identity, RNGesus. 02:13 (yes) 02:17 anyone know the game gacha world? 02:17 * Xaniros buries the chat 02:19 pacaaa 02:19 change it to that pic i linked 02:20 :"> 02:23 nuu 02:24 hey no 02:24 i like this 02:24 * Rejiti kills paca 02:24 it looks cooler 02:25 * Pacapound revives 02:25 * Pacapound does lai on rejiti 02:25 * Pacapound steals rejiti's gems 02:25 * Pacapound runs 02:25 jokes on u 02:25 i have 0 02:25 xD 02:25 ; - ; 02:25 * Pacapound puts out zest's bonfire 02:26 stay dead this time 02:26 zest's not here? 02:26 wad 02:26 * Pacapound throws garlic at rejiti 02:26 HISS 02:26 ghosts can't interact with objects on the physical plane 02:26 :) 02:27 So 02:27 I can't play Brave Frontier when i die? 02:27 Booooo 02:27 ^ 02:27 This world sux 02:27 there's no wifi in hell nyan 02:28 God when is patch 4.7? 02:28 Boooo (n) 02:28 july 25th, apparently 02:28 Dang, that patch gonna take so long 02:28 Buff ghosts plz 02:28 summoner unit tho 02:38 Kulyuk 02:47 Hi 02:47 hi 02:48 whuz goin on 02:49 one thing i've noticed 02:49 what? 02:49 is that GL's screenshots of KM have a different background than what it;s supposed to be 02:50 wait imma see this 02:50 wtf 02:50 thats weird 02:50 ? 02:51 What do you mean Rej 02:51 it's the blue temple for most 02:51 while it's supposed to be the sky thing 02:51 the top of Ishgria 02:51 kek 02:51 i gtg 02:51 Ima just compare it with Ushi 02:52 bye 02:52 Bye Crimz0n 02:52 yo neon 02:52 It's a me, Zeln- I mean Neon 02:53 sup Rej 02:53 Oh 02:53 Do you mean that purple/red end of the world looking thing? 02:53 wad 02:54 yes 02:54 raising Silas is such a nightmare e.e 02:54 Ah 02:55 Well at least the blue is more pleasing to the eyes 02:55 maybe that's why it's bugged 03:08 hm 03:14 nyan 03:14 i pulled a silas. yay 03:14 * Rejiti kills felice 03:14 where are u 03:14 qq 03:16 * D Man o3o looks in his Unit Inventory 03:16 * D Man o3o sees dupe Felice 03:16 * D Man o3o runs 03:17 Lol 03:30 Hey Mich, question 03:31 If you have the Elgif, boosts ATK/DEF/REC when BB is over 50% full 03:31 and Ark buff wipes you, does the buff from the Elgif still stay? 03:31 REJ 03:31 what 03:31 I have a silas too c: 03:32 dun think passives can be buff wiped 03:32 Ok 03:32 and? 03:32 Gud 03:32 O ye for KM 03:32 nyan still stuck on dArk? lel 03:32 Haven't done it today 03:33 Gonna use Grah friend 03:33 My team is Tilith L, Selena, Atro, Magress, Zedus, Grah 03:33 Tilith/Grah? 03:33 03:33 Is having the extra OD fill from Arus better than the dmg from Zedus 03:33 you won't use OD often anyways 03:33 OD threshold tho 03:33 just pass through it quickly 03:33 K 03:34 there's only like 2 03:34 and you should have a crystal anyway 03:34 there's a 10-turn timer one 03:34 ^ 03:34 Mildran:Bonus 03:34 I swear, that screwed me over 03:34 fun thin 03:34 g 03:34 make the 9th turn the turn where he charges for Justice 03:34 10th for when he unleashes Justice; he'll cancel and charge FoB instead 03:35 ...or the opposite 03:35 das so hard 03:35 gotta count for 10 turn and 3 turn then 03:35 maybe it's the opposite-ish 03:36 make the 10th turn the turn where he charges Justice 03:36 see what happens next 03:36 eh 03:36 I'll try to brute force my way 03:36 I don't really want to turn count for 2 thresholds 03:37 the problem is what if it happens back to back 03:37 It's ok 03:38 I'll save my OD Crystsal 03:38 *Crystal 03:38 like your 10th turn is after he casts Justice 03:38 How to turn count: http://imgur.com/YiAwHfa (Y) 03:38 i died in a quest 03:39 eldirex paralyze too stronk 03:39 noob 03:39 ^ 03:39 forgive my level 25 self 03:39 Wad 03:39 i have an alt 03:39 O 03:39 h 03:39 Grahdens 03:40 K his BB isn't important 03:40 well then 03:40 it turns out that you can survive Karna Masta's Holy Emperor's Judgement without Paris' UBB 03:41 ... 03:41 you just guard. 03:42 yeh 03:43 Wait 03:43 also weirdly enough 03:43 If you have Null EWD 03:43 Do barriers still take super effective dmg? 03:43 no 03:43 ok 03:43 Karna's DoT is affected by EWD 03:43 so dark units take more damage in his DOT 03:43 every DoT is affected by EWD 03:43 eh 03:44 i thought it was based on def alone- 03:44 sigh 03:44 also Atk Down doesn't reduce KM's DoT 03:44 So 03:44 I went miti less 03:44 2 units died 03:44 lol 03:44 Ark used 3 AoEs >.> 03:44 Litterally 3 AoEs 03:44 why miti less 03:45 Cause ares down 03:45 Should've fujin'd magress 03:45 you should fujin regardless 03:45 o well 03:45 it's only 2 revives ;-; 03:46 u might need more revives for that 03:46 :x 03:46 if u facing dark ark 03:46 dont waste them needlessly 03:46 Can I have help with POTK? ._. I just uh. do missions... 03:47 why is everyone afk... 03:48 I don't know anything about POTK 03:48 o.... 03:48 No discussing about Trade system, or anything related err can anyone explain to me ? 03:48 anyone else? 03:48 03:48 03:48 about this rule 03:48 o ya 03:48 Do nothing illegal 03:48 * CantFiteMeh Runs 03:48 I question it too 03:48 it's what it says 03:48 i'm one day on my alt and i already have a dupe 03:48 gg 03:48 lol 03:48 no discussions about any sort of Trading System in BF 03:48 I am not in the place to explain, so I'll pass 03:48 anima zeckt. yay~ 03:49 but maybe, 03:49 Anyone know POTK? D: 03:49 No one does... Moving on 03:49 "if only BR have trading system, I would trade away all these Fadahl dupes I got..." <<< this is not allowed. 03:49 sorry, Michu, just an example 03:49 Ok Mich 03:49 Time to be a smarta** 03:49 Reji so boo. 03:50 lol 03:50 I only got a Leila lol 03:50 What about trading units for merit? 03:50 * Nyanlime runs 03:50 err example like? 03:50 I traded LOTS of units 03:50 * CantFiteMeh Runs 03:50 das idk nyan 03:50 but the one i need 03:50 is felice 03:50 felice? 03:50 Rejipls 03:50 ._. Black gate m8 03:50 Rej 03:50 all these omnis and I got ZERO Kulyuk 03:50 You'll get her one day 03:50 so ssssshhhh 03:50 i''ve seen 6 black gates in a span of 8 hours 03:51 tf? 03:51 HAX 03:51 I've seen 7 03:51 so it's good, but felice where u at 03:51 RNGesus. wow 03:51 One of them was Felice~ 03:51 you had 81 gems 03:51 boo 03:51 what did ya get reji? 03:51 F2P hoarding instincts ;) 03:51 Stein, Dise, Leila, two Zeckts, Silas 03:51 Excuse me... Ao? :P 03:51 ohh nice 03:51 I only got Leila from this gate, sigh 03:51 What was your squad on the 50 Energy thing, Oracle Knight's Order...? 03:52 Oracle Bangles 03:52 mich why can't I beat noe 03:52 OH squad 03:52 ex 03:52 lol 03:52 using something like averus/laberd is doable 03:52 I got a laberd. What else 03:52 you need more exercise hiki :P 03:52 I think you need angel idol for the last part 03:53 i need more gems 03:53 ._. 03:53 Where Lucius nukes everyone 03:53 yeah right ao you can't even kill KM 03:53 Lucius... 03:53 * CantFiteMeh Uses Magress UBB 03:53 lol 03:53 Don't worry about it 03:53 It's similar to SGX nuke 03:53 rlly? 03:53 but of course 03:53 rej what does your jap ark have 03:53 Yea 03:53 SGX was ez ._. 03:53 He had less health 03:53 crit + ewd 03:53 Except this time you can't nuke him 03:53 But... 03:53 I CANT EVEN GO THROUGH THE FIRST AND SECOND STAGE 03:53 I guess I'll train Leila for OD filler 03:53 def and cure status, i think 03:53 without dying.. 03:53 Oh 03:54 My squad is 03:54 You might have a bit of trouble with Ark and friends then 03:54 Leila is more versatile than Zephyr or Arus, right? 03:54 They're a lot worse 03:54 Eze lead, Reud, Lance, Magres, Rinon, and 03:54 uh, x light guy OE 03:54 03:54 Hm 03:54 Uhh 03:54 who's rinon 03:54 ... 03:54 jk 03:54 My Healer... 03:54 armpit goddess 03:54 I luv her 03:54 ,,, 03:54 Just try to tank everything 03:54 Reji 03:54 * CantFiteMeh Kicks Rej 03:54 Honestly no need for Eze 03:54 praise Charla 03:54 the True Armpit Goddess 03:54 dammit rej ark is not what I want 03:54 No eze? .->? 03:55 Do you have Zedus? 03:55 My units are either tanks, or NOT nukes 03:55 ask light then 03:55 uh. no 03:55 I got mifune tho? 03:55 Element Buff + EWD 03:55 Not suitable 03:55 * CantFiteMeh Wishes she has a mikael 03:55 * DonQuiXoTe888 yawns 03:55 Ark GGC tests your ability to tank 03:55 hello folks 03:55 ._. 03:55 Yeylight has what I need 03:55 ...wat dat 03:55 If I got any tanks.. It'd Magress, and Lance 03:55 Dat all tanks 03:55 Just get people who make you very beefy 03:55 Ps. I got a lara. 03:56 Or help apply atk down 03:56 "Beefy" 03:56 get an izuna- 03:56 Nyan : Tridong? 03:56 * Rejiti runs 03:56 Hmm 03:56 Tridon could work 03:56 His LS and barrier are helpful 03:56 Heard his barrier is bugged though 03:56 I haven't rraise my Izuna lol 03:56 Tridon... Let me see if I got a Tridon friend. 03:56 his bugged shield is nice 03:56 his "shield" 03:56 * Nyonne looks at Avant and Dize 03:56 but if they 1 shot that shield 03:56 Laberd is very helpful here since he applies ATK down, mitigation, BC/hit (important since you'll be getting hit many times), and his LS provides and extra 20% mitigation 03:56 yep, I got a tridon shield 03:57 u in a world of extremly hurt 03:57 O.o? 03:57 K 03:57 Very preferable as a leader 03:57 I should Raise my laberb? 03:57 03:57 Laberd 03:57 i got a lara if u need 03:57 laberd ls 03:57 Yea 03:57 kulyuk/ark lead for Noel ex 03:57 I also have a lara - , - 03:57 or laberd/averus 03:57 btw 03:57 a GLITCHED lara. for some reason 03:57 wait whos who fighting who 03:57 Still happy thou :D 03:57 03:57 that -1 turn even applies to raids and GGC for me 03:57 why Laberd/Averus? 03:57 we're fighting death 03:57 RIOT 03:57 -1 turn buff* 03:57 Yap! 03:57 I got an averus friend 03:58 doesn't laberd/averus ls stack? 03:58 hey 03:58 Averus or Tridon? 03:58 Light 03:58 stack 03:58 hiki light's here 03:58 Both? 03:58 Yap 03:58 Yes Ao? 03:58 wanna ask... 03:58 LS do stack 03:58 Averus 03:58 a Mermaid or an Old Man...? 03:58 ? 03:58 Only LS that doesn't stack are LS like Lugia 03:58 ...... 03:58 *Lugina 03:58 nope 03:58 POKEMON 03:58 @Yapboonyew could you clarify this for me( No discussing about Trade system, or anything related) 03:58 Laberd/Averus LS won't stack 03:58 the mitigation part anyway 03:58 aw... 03:58 a example would be nice 03:58 ah, let's answer Kevz first 03:59 sure 03:59 uh 03:59 Oh boy 03:59 Time to have a fun time with ares down 03:59 You can't do the trades that include IRL Money. 03:59 We cant discuss anything about trading 03:59 you think you can get additional 40% miti? WRONG 03:59 *runs into the tornado shelter* 03:59 Just trade units for merit 03:59 * CantFiteMeh Runs 03:59 hmm yet stuffs like tridong miti LS stack? 03:59 But Mich 03:59 Double Lara 03:59 O.o? 03:59 as in, trade unit to unit 03:59 2 laras? ._. 03:59 i tot averus/laberd ls stacked... 03:59 my life is a lie 03:59 Yap? Someone is maing the lounge dirty again 03:59 Example: Oh my friend has all these extra units. They should allow trading in the game so other people can have dupe pingu units (Y) 03:59 *making 03:59 what about Lara? 03:59 20% miti on LS 03:59 WHAT ABOUT LARA 03:59 o? 03:59 ohhh that 04:00 So trading or merit is allowed, right? 04:00 Yea @Ao 04:00 *for 04:00 is that 20% Miti on all units? 04:00 I was just joking around 04:00 or just her... 04:00 different ID 04:00 Hence why I said "Time to be a smarta**" 04:00 x% miti after y damage LS won't stack with each other 04:00 anyways, back to Els. 04:00 Sorry Nyan 04:00 but stack with everything else 04:00 * CantFiteMeh afks 04:00 oh new thing to know 04:00 All good, nothing to be sorry about 04:00 I can't see clearly if there is someone who filled the lounge with its useless babbling 04:00 Mich, just use double Lara 04:00 40% passive LS 04:00 *miti... 04:01 nyan plz 04:01 it is chance based 04:01 * Yapboonyew sighs 04:01 wat 04:01 really? 04:01 Lara 04:01 20% chance 04:01 Dammit 04:01 I should've read closer 04:01 Mich give link to Noel ex clear squads ploz 04:01 also what do to with dupe azami 04:01 that's why i said OE Ark murder Lara :^( 04:02 a, ano... if I replace Karl/Zephyr with OD filler build-Leila 04:02 I should farm a water mecha 04:02 I mean... is it recommended? 04:02 Welp 04:02 lol oe ark and lara is 2 different things 04:02 only cons 04:02 screwed up my Ark run 04:02 *D.Ark 04:02 ark dont have mitigation 04:02 .... 04:02 HOLD IT 04:02 plz 04:02 Leila can provide OD fill? 04:02 1 turn miti ? 04:02 fill RATE 04:02 Oh 04:03 I rate 8/8 04:03 well anyways i make my ark a elemental buffer 04:03 wait 04:03 Add Effect To BB/SBB (3 Turn 20% OD Fill Rate Buff) 04:03 i place lara and ark together in my team 04:03 https://bravezero.wordpress.com/2016/06/30/misc-sp-june-16-series/ 04:03 there ya go, Light 04:03 to make my team tanky 04:04 and kulyut from attack to def 04:04 t is nowhere near k at all 04:04 how did you misspell kulyuk into kulyut 04:04 * Rejiti runs 04:05 o.o? 04:05 stat convert does not stack 04:05 of course it does not 04:05 Misasagi dungeon in 2 hours 04:05 and 50% Rec -> def is sheat 04:05 oh yeah, i forgot what kind of dung is misasagi dung 04:05 nope 04:05 Misasagi dungeon? 04:05 Actually 04:05 What's that 04:05 rec to atk and def are fine for lara 04:06 alice however.. 04:06 is just god tier 04:06 only her burst heal is something 05:07 just Rej only 3 phases 05:07 of differing elements 05:07 3rd phase takes a lot of time w/gate shenanigans 05:08 si bet light has the miti buff 05:08 http://i.imgur.com/gnHz1mS.jpg 05:08 gotta do it nce I arrived at home 05:08 now is working + chatting time 05:08 *once 05:08 will do it after WoE...... if my guild participate lol 05:08 Jon Tron. :D 05:09 clearing mecha with 3 7* made me cry silently inside 05:09 slowly die inside Rej 05:10 Well thats Easy Rej 05:10 Light Mech, 3 Nyami (Y) 05:10 no it's not sobs 05:10 jp pls 05:11 >3 Mifunes in a Squad 05:11 >pushes Auto 05:11 >all three AoE and Get Cross Spark 05:11 hax 05:11 what kind of non-lagging phone is that 05:12 Windows 10... 05:12 ... 05:12 i see 05:12 my W10's BF breaks everytime facebook happens 05:12 so i gave up 05:12 i totally forgot 05:12 Mildran is bugged 05:13 rip 05:13 ._____. 05:13 and so i decided not to activate Juno-Seto's BB... 05:13 aye another one 05:13 bugged shmugged 05:13 you can still clear it 05:14 omg i got sirius- 05:14 not 05:14 * Rejiti sobs 05:14 Lololol 05:14 it's so nice to hear that Cross Spark 05:14 Yap 05:14 gdi 05:14 lets... do it again... 05:15 dupe Felice in JP 05:15 waow 05:15 the bug applies on almost all content now 05:15 i cri 05:15 even in raid i have only 1 turn miti with Magress 05:16 oh gosh 33 auto run in karma dungeon done e.e 05:16 not for Avant's GGC 05:16 @Don 05:16 i cleared Avant's GGC already 05:16 33? 0/10 get that full 100 runs 05:17 i cleared i t also yap 05:17 okay day x, attempt #2 for KM 05:17 and I alose noticed that my Juno only applies 1 turn miti :c 05:17 also* 05:18 It's a bug 05:19 UGH 05:19 LEVIATHAN SUCKS 05:19 BUT HER SIDE MAKES HER BEARABLE 05:20 ........huh? 05:20 wtf was that? 05:20 someone has their medicine ran out 05:20 sorry but it is so retard that i can't even censor it 05:20 the medicine is a bottle of salt 05:21 nah i'm pretty sure it is weed 05:21 strong stuff at that 05:21 hm 05:21 * Rejiti decides to bring main's leads for mecha 05:21 maybe i should've thought of this sooner 05:21 we all know how we act when we on salt by looking at Verses Ao 05:22 waht the-- occult for 25k merit points in JP 05:22 wao 05:22 I... I see 05:22 gah 05:22 too many Minotaurs in Brave 8 05:23 u wot -.- 05:23 why that blasted thing in potk? -.- 05:23 what 05:23 guys, time to randomly answer a random question 05:23 k 05:23 time to evo Felice in JP 05:23 k 05:24 What's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear "Grand Dad"? 05:24 owen. 05:24 hohoho 05:24 huh 05:24 all answer will be pasted to my tumblr 05:24 Yap 05:24 time to wait for my Pingu Gambanteinn friend to respawn 05:24 mitigation doesnt work against Eternal Return? 05:24 no 05:24 it buff wipe before it rekt u 05:24 but i remembered it working... 05:24 just guard 05:24 Mich 05:24 you have to guard on mostly everything that has buffwipe 05:24 Buff Wipes before Damage 05:25 Felice, Izuna, Vern, Wolf nuke guy, Stein or Fido 05:25 who to evo 05:25 All of them 05:25 doge 05:25 cross out Fida 05:25 only 2? :3 05:25 evo, fIRST, cause im only level 80 05:25 "Wolf nuke guy" 05:25 stein 05:25 neon add my alt '3' 05:25 I forgot his name ok >:c 05:25 wad. 05:25 u need 2 turns miti anyway 05:25 Zekuto 05:25 oh hai Bre 05:25 itz Bre 05:26 k pasted to tumblr 05:26 my alt. .-. 05:26 hey there Bre 05:26 hullo 05:26 Ao plz 05:26 ID? 05:26 wait 05:26 yay mecha is dead at last 05:26 not many people outside BF know hohoho means :3 05:26 as I said, that was time to randomly answer a random question 05:26 ay Bre 05:26 14972301 05:27 i really need to get a key bind for a Lenny Face 05:27 hm If I OE felice that means I can't really fit her in 05:27 hao to be salty 05:27 http://i.imgur.com/dDgbzKb.jpg 05:27 PAN PAKA PAN 05:27 MICH PLZ 05:27 oh dem 05:27 k so i gotta guard 05:27 dun worry 05:27 rip 05:27 that isn't mine 05:27 kek 05:27 lel 05:28 aren't you done with KM already tho 05:28 level 100 = 4 OE units 05:28 hurr hurr hurr 05:29 evo yer dang Felice already :v 05:29 even mine is OE already 05:29 im slowly getting my Atro to Omni for de stupid Pasta Masta 05:29 (y) 05:29 KM looks like an ox 05:30 day x, attempt #3 05:30 for some reason 05:30 I found it easier than what guides imply 05:30 kek 05:30 do it yap, smack that Ox 05:30 zestboonyew 05:30 into oblivion 05:30 .-. 05:30 maybe if it wasnt bugged 05:30 who knows how long Alim was waiting for the day do bring in the true form of Karna Masta with Ark and Ilia 05:30 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:30 i couldve aced this.. 05:30 yap pls i've cleared it 05:30 inb4 still rekt 05:30 excuses pff 05:31 yap just need to get his Pingu's Edge 05:31 if you keep up your miti every turn it's basically the same thing- 05:31 * Rejiti runs 05:31 you just need OD filler 05:31 * Zestna looks at the used Atro and Allanerd 05:31 uh-oh 05:31 i didnt bring one 05:31 (y) 05:31 ....... 05:31 gl (y) 05:32 OH SCREW THIS 05:32 either wait for rengaku or use allanon 05:32 time to waste time normal attacking then (Y) 05:32 welp yap just need to be hit by that LS lock and guard for many turns 05:32 Rej 05:32 Pamela is a thing 05:32 rengaku and allanon or riot 05:32 * Rejiti runs 05:32 isn't people has said Allanerd's BB ele miti is really gud with KM? 05:32 Rengaku 05:32 ele miti doesn't matter much 05:32 kek 05:32 plz 05:33 for me it makes a significant difference 05:33 it is additive in GL 05:33 y'all just scrubs (Y) 05:33 * DonQuiXoTe888 whacks Mich 05:33 i'm not that gud in bf m'k? 05:33 no im just a guy that cant get new units 05:33 the pain of filling up Allanerd's BB every turn 05:34 in KM Mildran 05:34 zest 05:34 #arusmasterrace 05:34 thank god for triple leads 05:34 i can use my main three times in a row 05:34 ? 05:34 his BB only cost 26 BC 05:34 that must mean you have no friends 05:34 //shot 05:34 it's a new alt 05:35 * Rejiti kills mich 05:35 and u have 5-7 BC on hit from it 05:35 >RNG 05:35 do I have to say more? 05:35 if yer gonna bring Allanon 05:35 plz bread 05:35 elaborate in 2-3 paragraphs 05:35 might as well bring Tilith 05:35 kek 05:36 i might bring tridong later to test (y) 05:36 the mechas like hitting Fida 05:36 k guard on Eternal Return 05:36 done. 05:36 they're just focusing on him 05:36 inb4 the donger is stronger than the Pasta 05:36 'cause he is hot :^) 05:36 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:37 how many more runs til my Karma runs are done 05:37 I've been running for a few hours now 05:37 yay three mecha runs done 05:37 just check it mich... 05:37 now to wait for hours for my main to reload~ 05:37 i hate dArk run more :c 05:38 >pure Thunder Team in Arena 05:38 >Earth elemental boost 05:38 >lol 05:38 phase 2. 05:39 yap wanna hear a pick up line 05:39 inb4 no od fill 05:39 ... what 05:39 jesus it;s so hoooot 05:39 * Rejiti melts 05:39 ...wait it's not safe for chat 05:39 skyp 05:40 so. 05:40 Lulz. doing the GQ with Selena and Paris. xD 05:40 does anybody wanna add meh on EU... 05:41 * Rejiti chirps 05:42 * MrNeon shoots rej 05:42 * Rejiti is bleeding 05:42 you monster 05:44 also bre 05:44 have ye played momodora yet 05:44 what's that 05:45 Hrm. No Walkthrough on this GQ 05:46 https://steamcommunity.com/app/428550 05:47 this review tho 05:47 Estus Flasks? Check. 05:47 Bonfires? Check. 05:47 Illusory walls? Check. 05:47 Elevators activated with pressure switches? Check. 05:47 "This door does not open from this side"? Check. 05:47 05:47 Best 2D Souls game I've ever played. 05:47 :p 05:49 it's hard; - ; 05:53 * Light530 has Heavens Edge in his JP account 05:53 yep. i have it 05:53 Not the level 999 one 05:53 LEL 05:53 Rock Riser 05:53 the 666 one? 05:53 yep 05:53 Best sphere for trolling purposes 05:54 tldr: Calm down Satan 05:54 I wonder what would it names be in GL 05:54 this is as far as i go... 05:54 im almost done with Phase 2... 05:54 inb4 Heavens edge 05:54 I swear 05:54 Alim is three months late for that 05:54 if they messed up its name 05:54 once you're done with phase 2 yap 05:54 id be bad 05:54 it's clear (y) 05:54 Please Mono 05:55 Edge's Heaven 05:55 It doesnt mean that it is clearly an april fools sphere 05:55 Log Riser -> Rock Riser 05:55 Heavens Edge -> ??? 05:55 Heres the thing. 05:55 Log Riser and Rock Riser has the EXACT SAME text 05:55 except that "gu" has been changed to "ku" 05:55 which is clever because both letters have the exact same appearance 05:55 Uh yeah, I figured that out 05:55 not to mention, it will look like the same thing for FL 05:56 lel 05:56 ppl be like: OMG I HAVE A FRIEND WITH LOG RISER! 05:56 Hell's Edge 05:56 *checks unit* 05:56 XD 05:56 ...oh... 05:56 I will call it... Edge's Heaven 05:56 or Edgy Heaven 05:56 What about 05:56 * Zestna runs 05:56 Heaven Edge? 05:56 then again 05:56 Roku means six 05:57 I thought Edge's Heaven was ironic because 6 05:57 and 666 is edgy. 05:57 it's hard to come up with a clever name for that in GL 05:57 actually 05:58 the official name is 05:58 MST_SPHERE_66666666 05:58 .-. 05:58 a lot of mods today 05:58 Yep 05:58 alim dgaf with superstition 05:58 uwot zest 05:59 or whatever it called 05:59 misasagi dungeon in 1 min 05:59 Misasagi? 05:59 Hmmm. 05:59 I like how people on reddit mistake misasagi as a girl when on nico nico he's actually a boy kek 05:59 Misasagi is a guy ._. 05:59 and i already knew this since the beginning 06:00 I already knew too XD 06:00 since i subbed to BFJP YT 06:00 i failed... 06:00 And I'm like, "Who?" 06:00 I should stop Karma kek 06:00 so verse 06:01 I wasted a lot of Arena orbs 06:01 kek 06:01 also verse, official data from Xerte came out 06:01 yeh\ 06:01 about KM 06:01 it is up 06:01 u wot 06:01 ah 06:01 perfect 06:01 i took my time and edited it already 06:01 yer grammar is horrible verse 06:01 Mildran:Final 06:02 one last time... 06:02 day x, attempt #4 06:03 alright ty rej 06:03 was busy on the morning 06:04 mich pls 06:04 it's my firstime doing mainspace edit 06:04 wao misasagi hint is so vague 06:04 Defender's Blade 06:04 k imma give that for Atro... 06:05 I'll get used to it after time and time 06:05 my team's almost mono-OE-Light lol 06:05 yas 06:05 Dex Mirin 06:05 Sirius, Atro, Lara and Juno-Seto 06:05 and Felice lead 06:05 I'll give that to allanon c: 06:06 holy crap this Misasagi dungeon 06:07 gimme insight first 06:07 is it hard? :c 06:07 the first wave is... 06:07 Emgif, Lario and Douglas 06:07 o wait this is Nojima dungeon 06:08 after mich wins i'll try it (y) 06:08 Yep 06:08 Emgif hits pretty hard 06:08 also. SPARK FEST 06:53 i'm a give him Beiorg & Schism because he's very stale 06:54 not giving him ewd 06:54 will mean he's dead meat 06:56 should i give Reud Destroyer's Authority lv.1 or Divine Oracle lv.1? 06:56 uh... destroyer authority 06:56 my reason is cuz it sounds like him lol 06:57 destroyer's A is atk, HP (HP is a thing) & Divine Oracle is an all stats Elgif (including DEF since that helps my Reud to survive better with it) 06:58 because my Reud is Breaker 06:58 and that's my first Reud actually 06:59 so, should i give him Divine Oracle, then? 07:00 level 1 is uh 07:00 10%? 07:00 sup, Lin 07:01 Heyo 07:02 o..o I guess something good... since ur reud is a breaker I feel like it really would fit compared to the defense elgif 07:02 hey lin 07:02 Hi 07:02 sup, Sam 07:03 so...is anyone at mildran yet? 07:03 Hey guys. Just wondering if anyone has been able to defeat KM yet, even with the bug? 07:03 Some people have been able to beat KM with the bug 07:03 Just not too many 07:03 I already finished KM + Dark Ark 07:04 @Zestna. What units did you use? 07:04 screw it! i'm a give Reud DO LV.1 07:04 Can't beat him for the life of me 07:05 for KM, I used Juno (Lead) Sirius Ensa Atro Allanon 07:05 tbh 07:05 just keep your miti up every turn 07:05 yeah 07:05 if rng does obliterate resistance to you 07:05 guard for your life 07:05 because all buff turns gets -1 turn 07:05 for Dark Ark I used Tilith (Lead) Selena Magress Atro Ensa Felice (Friend) 07:06 yeah, apparently guarding isn't a thing to wait for ares down to disappear 07:06 I can't find anyone who completed KM without Juno Seto and its bugging me coz i dont have her. I have magress but juno has the light barrier and im imagining that plays quite a significant role 07:06 get Grah/Tilith lead 07:07 would a gazia work too? 07:07 i not ready for KM midran Bug yet because Juno's SP wasn't at 30 07:07 and Magress for 2 turn miti 07:07 I haven't beatin the menon ex yet.. so I just wanna know' 07:07 no 07:07 never heard of clears with gazia so far 07:08 due to the bug, I havent tried using Gazia for KM run 07:08 oh right, they get 0 miti. my bad 07:08 Do we have any idea when the bug may be getting fixed? 07:09 Gimu's taking a long time lel 07:10 i gotta challenge the KM bug 07:10 lol gl 07:10 Anyone prepared to try and help me with a squad for KM? haha. Literally just cannot find a team that works for the life of me 07:11 most teams have been tilith leads 07:11 prob for that 10% miti 07:11 if you're looking for Miti, grah is better 07:11 I mean LS wise 07:11 tilith is more helpful in the long run 07:12 7*? 07:12 well yeah 07:12 but, Grah doesn't have BB on hit on his LS 07:12 Mildran:Final 07:12 I saw it 07:12 Umbra Halcyon Magress 07:12 nor does tilith 07:12 don't have tht one 07:13 time to sleep 07:13 sup, Paca 07:13 Lin, take care of the lounge 07:13 :p 07:14 lol 07:14 he left because i said something about FFBE JP 07:14 i'd recommend bringing a bb atk buffer to KM as his BB Atk debuff can weaken your damage, or opt to normal attacking 07:14 ugh... I need a couple of minutes before I can do the menon ex 07:14 My units: Omni - Kulyuk, Silas, Sirius, Magress, Selena, Mifune, Felice, Zero, Atro. 7* (That may be of use) - Allanon, Layla, Laberd, Michael, Krantz (Hopefully soon to be Omni). Any ideas for a KM squad with these units? 07:16 Felice lead, Magress, Sirius, Allanon & Selena 07:16 my guess is this: 07:16 Selena-Lead (if she has bb on hit enhancement), Magress, Krantz, Kalyuk and last unit of ur choice 07:16 what is the best type for Magress? 07:16 Anima, obv 07:16 2 turn mitigation 07:16 aaand I got oracle 07:16 yay RNG wrecks me again 07:16 selena doesn't have bb on hit 07:16 u wot 07:16 lol 07:17 I probably misread it 07:17 ? 07:17 that's bc/turn 07:17 yeah tht 07:17 lol 07:17 cheers guys. ill probably end up trying both squads! 07:17 peace am out 07:17 do the felice on efirst 07:17 bye, Colonel 07:18 if tht don't work then try my idea 07:19 shall do! thank you 07:19 welcome 07:19 Allanon 07:21 @Swagman you may have to get your OD gauge full before KM 1st phase 40% threshhold 07:21 i'm just farming for SP 07:22 ..? you don't need to use UBB until phase 2 07:23 I thought it was just on phase 2 that you needed for ark, although I may be wrong 07:24 Hi! 07:24 I'm back. 07:24 you're correct swag 07:24 oh 07:25 forget what i said 07:25 i'm just dumb anyways 07:25 i do say information that aren't correct sometimes 07:25 there all pretty much misunderstanding 07:26 from my thoughts 07:26 sup, EAG 07:26 laverna 07:26 how's life- 07:26 * Rejiti runs 07:26 @DDJ31 where are you SP farming?? 07:28 no gteeting for me? ;-; 07:28 what do you get from colosseum? 07:28 ugh... I gotta wait till my energy recovers 07:28 didn't i greet you 07:28 and kikki it depends on level 07:28 Mildran:Bonus 07:29 Warrior 07:29 the lowest 07:29 they all the same rewards truth be told 07:30 no ;-; 07:30 i gtg though 07:31 i'm SP farming for Juno-Seto's 2 turn Mitigation 07:31 where abouts are you froming? 07:32 running* 07:32 asekettu Wastelands, i think? 07:32 Mistral 07:33 awesome, cheers man! How many units are you acquiring per run,roughly? 07:34 usually between 5 - 8 (maybe including a spirit, a mimic or even both) 07:37 Shall I bother evolving Guardian Mifune and Oracle Magress? 07:37 apparently mistral's wielder of fire mission is pretty good? ever tried it? 07:39 kiki 07:39 types don't matter 07:40 unless its anima 07:40 types never matter apart from Lord 07:40 Lord is always crap 07:40 but that really don't matter 07:40 it's just my preferance 07:41 real men takes Oracle 07:41 lol oracle atro 07:42 an I a man now? 07:44 yay beated trial 001 07:44 congo rats kiki 07:44 is Karl worth using? 07:44 7* he is 07:45 yeah, once you have him upgraded 07:45 ubb refills bb gages 3 times I think? 07:45 yeah... 07:45 lugina's 7* SBB self charges 07:46 and Effulgent Dusk Grahdens? 07:46 yup 07:47 2 turns for karl, sorry 07:49 i didn't know that Hastur is here 07:49 the rewards from trials are 1 time only, right? 07:49 sup 07:49 yes 07:49 howdy dj 07:49 I just got here not long ago 07:50 i wish you could auto skip missions, kinda like sim match on fifa career... 07:50 I am having a heck of a time trying to beat KM 07:50 sup, Nanjiro 07:51 what squad are you using Hasturxx?? 07:51 Hey DJ can I use Tilith method in Guard Frontier ? 07:51 i've tried a few, i don't remember all of them, it seems like Dolk isn't really as useful as I was hoping with the help with color damage 07:52 does Tilith get BB gauge per turn in her ES 07:52 it was probably along the lines of eze lead selena, magress, dolk and lance 07:52 thats coz dolk only has 1 turn mitigation and its currently bugged 07:53 lol beated trial 002 only with a friend's omni Lara 07:53 Idk but sBB max full bb and bb half max 07:53 I want Lara even more 07:53 or zenia lead magress, rouche, arus selena 07:54 maybe I should swap selena with elimo? 07:55 Lol kinda hate the fact that because Lara is my only unit and she is paralyzed I miss whole turn 07:55 like I have Stimulant but.. 07:55 hello friends 07:55 for whatever reason, 1 turn mitigation doesnt work on KM. 2 turn mit also gets decreased to 1 turn, but hopefully that bug will be fixed soon. I would stick with selena, assuming shes omni? 07:56 ... 07:56 did you find that out just now? 07:56 it is bugged 07:56 yes, omni selena 07:56 because of the -1 turn to all buffs or something, right? 07:56 yea 07:57 fml 07:57 so I need better bb generation.... 07:57 kikuri? 07:58 @Kiki. No, its been bugged since it came out i believe. But i think (... i think... ) its only a bug on Karna Masta 07:58 yay 2 trials in 15 minutes 07:58 still working on raising kulyuk so he's not ready to use yet which seems like he'd be really helpful for this 07:58 I know 07:58 sup, XT 07:58 Yo yo 07:58 kiki (yes) 07:59 Shall I try 003? 07:59 there is 95% chance I will fail it 07:59 i'd recommend doing some research before trying 3 07:59 I think 07:59 if you haven't already 07:59 then again, omni friends can probably help 08:00 Anyon else playing FFBE? 08:00 i do 08:00 I had omni help now but after seeing my units dying on second turn... 08:00 both Gl & JP 08:00 I'm currently levelling my Kulyuk too. I am running seriously low on karma to evolve all these new omnis though 08:00 I dont know how you peeps keep up with both versions, but ur always a step ahead! 08:01 You know you play BF to much when ur expecting heart crystals to drop when battling in FFBE,ha 08:03 What units do you have in global for FFBE? 08:04 loool 08:04 FFBE though... 08:05 @XT i got 5* Cecil 08:05 and that's from a pull 08:06 On dam thas wassup! 08:06 I have some alright units but none are the top tier 08:08 Raising Krile 08:08 i was DCed 08:08 i was DCed 08:08 And tryin to beat Karna Masta 08:10 is it worth evolving Vargas to 7*? 08:11 nah 08:11 I will evolve Selena 08:11 Vargas is really the only starter nowadays who is completely outclassed 08:11 and Mifune and Magress 08:11 Mifune is the god of collosium 08:11 mifune is beast 08:11 and Magrees can lead him 08:11 I need 3 more mifunes 08:11 then 08:12 I have 4 maxed (so many pak paks.....) 08:12 but for now I need Selena 08:13 Now I have 5* Selena 08:14 I has an Omni selena 08:14 going for at least second mifune 08:15 I have Azurai 08:16 is it worth going for Felice after pulling Azurai? 08:16 yeah 08:17 why? 08:17 I want to save gems for Lara and Zero 08:19 ive picked up 2 Zeros which is nice, but no laras :( 08:20 .... 08:20 what is your rate for zero now? 08:20 ..... 08:21 laras pull rate seems rather low, ngl. i gave up trying. haha, have you guys not been able to get zero? I pulled a breaker and anima 08:23 ... 08:23 btw lara has increased rate tommorow 08:25 you are kidding me 08:25 go damn it. I have 2 summon tickets left but thats it 08:26 i would give you a zero, haha, i dont have a use for a second. 08:28 give it pls 08:29 i'm kinda ready for KM mildran. but my Lara isn't maxed out (notincluding Imps) 08:29 not including* 08:29 they should introduce a trading post where people can trade units. That would be cool. Although I guess people would then in turn probably buy fewer gems 08:30 @Swag if you ever mention anything about trade, you'll get a 1 week ban 08:30 how come? haha 08:31 Thread:316011 08:31 oh, so its an actual thing? i thought you were just joking lol 08:32 because there will be a lot of fake accounts made by noobs in which they will get goot units, exchange them with their normal account and have good squad in like no time 08:32 I can't believe n**b is uncensored word 08:32 thats a lot of facebook accounts though? 08:33 Actually, trade system discussions are allowed 08:33 Sakamoto being too harsh 08:33 It's just annoying to talk about them 08:33 And yes, we removed that rule after much demand 08:33 oh 08:34 sup, Estrebel 08:34 Wad 08:34 is that the reason why they havnt introduced one then Linathan? (what Kiki said) 08:35 I got wiped in Misasagi dungeon stage 3/5 08:35 or one of the reasons anyway? 08:35 or is it Nojima 08:35 Well a trade system would be stupid 08:36 Oh, misasagi dungeon has sphere lock 08:36 lel 08:37 You could just sandbox accounts, summon and reroll until you get what you want, and then trade to your main 08:37 and what did I say? 08:37 Which is the main flaw of a trade system 08:38 Well there should be like IP anti-spam protection 08:38 and permanent ban for a spammy IP 08:38 Can't 08:38 why? 08:38 Oh, I don't know, 'cause I just jumped into the conversation from playing Kancolle 08:38 i would think more like an auction house would work 08:38 People will find a way to mimic their Ip 08:38 *IP 08:38 or you could introduce a gem tax for trading? 08:38 ok they might find 08:39 yeah auction house would be good 08:39 but there is no way all people will have different way 08:39 of mimicing their IP 08:39 soo 08:39 and auction house is a good idea 08:40 it would mean those of us without juno seto dont have to wait a millenia to try and get her again, haha 08:40 lmao 08:40 the only "bad part" of it is it stimulates the P2W method 08:40 mean girls is such a good movie (y) 08:40 Auction house kinda sounds like a competition on who's the bigger whale 08:41 For guilds 08:41 They should just make an option where you can "borrow a friend" and put in in the main squad and not (F) 08:41 Why trading is bad: Thread:292229 08:41 Seems like overall a better idea 08:41 Ofc make it one of the highest guild skills 08:42 ...why are we suddenly bringing this up 08:43 you don't need a whole thread to understand that trading is bad andd why 08:43 it just needs a little of common sense 08:44 for Rejiti - because someone from here (ANONYMOUS) has 2 Zeros 08:44 and... what's so bad about having two zeroes? 08:44 08:44 good for him if he does? 08:44 ... 08:45 so someone has 2 zeroes 08:45 I do understand it all. Haha, thanks Rejiti 08:45 So what? 08:45 and you still can't understand why we are talking about trade 08:45 Just because he has another doesn't mean he's obliged to give it to someone else 08:45 oh sorry 08:45 @^Mono 08:45 i'm just stuck to the idea 08:45 It's not like I'm giving Hiki my dupe Stain :^) 08:46 that trading will never happen in this game, so it never struck my minf 08:46 mind* 08:46 we weren't making anyone give anything 08:46 honestly, a trade system after some consideration would cripple the games strongest and most addictive element... RNG 08:47 RNG is best waifu 08:47 now back to watching mean girls 08:47 still RNG puts everyone in friendzone 08:47 i understand you kiki, dont worry, haha. but yeah, my zeros aint going anywhere. I just think that there shouls at least be another way for end gamers to obtain gems more easily as its bloody difficult 08:48 Just make it a system like Monster Strike 08:48 oh is kiki the salty one 08:48 Guilds can actually be a pretty good gateway for that 08:48 New friend bonus, 10 draw, and horrible rates? :^) 08:48 salty about what? 08:49 I like how in Nojima dungeon, guarding in 3/5 makes everyone do 1 dmg 08:49 and gems are made hard to obtain because the creators are "good" at making this game and their whole time goes into adding new things and there is no other way to earn money except the gem thing 08:49 Is this guard mitigation on steroids 08:50 Well we have daily login 08:50 At least it's something 08:50 daily login is gl exclusive lel 08:50 besides, if trading were to happen, it would happen in gl only. alim wouldn't do that... would they 08:50 Global said trading will never happen 08:51 then it isn't gonna happen then 08:51 hurray 08:51 I think my thread clears up a lot of why it shouldn't happen 08:51 omg 08:51 and I say it again 08:51 Using UBB still triggers Lugina 08:51 rip 08:51 you don't need a whole thread, just common sense 08:52 Nojima, y u do dis 08:52 wtb Zuikaku and Nagato 08:52 that plot twist in mean girls 08:52 Apparently, I do when it comes to explaining it to people lol 08:52 she became the queen :o 08:52 so I am an alien? wow I didn't know 08:52 Common sense isn't very common 08:53 yup 08:55 Ehh, it's not like people think things through the first time 08:56 at least got azurai today 08:56 that's something 08:56 Silas 08:57 Gdi be buffs fire 08:58 now I find out I missed Mizerka and Allanon increased rate 09:00 Okay, how about this. Have a trade system, but who says it has to be with other players? We can trade merit points for bust frogs or example, yeah, so gumi could do an internal unit for unit trade system? For example, you could trade a 6* unit for another 6* or lower unit. However, you have to do different things in game in order to unlock certain units to trade? It wouldnt be quite a simple as that, otherwise you could have people trading their Rhoa for Zero which wouldnt be equal, but something along those lines. As an idea, do people think it may ever be able to work? 09:00 conversely 09:00 Uhhh... 09:00 Pls no wall of text 09:00 I promise i will stop talking about trading after this xD 09:00 sorry! 09:01 summoner unit, who can be fully customized 09:01 no need to trade 09:01 That's pretty much like PaD's monster point system 09:01 https://67.media.tumblr.com/86ee983f548a20094ad821286abfcbf5/tumblr_o6d23dSsBp1u0uoj7o1_500.jpg 09:01 Raise the merit cap to 500k and have an omni unit cost that much lmao 09:02 hahaha 09:02 * Princess Monogatari hopes for twintails option for summoner unit 09:02 it's still 21 days away 09:02 sigh 09:03 * Kikimorakikimorova hopes to get Lara tommorow 09:03 ditto that... 09:03 i'm kinda ready for KM Mildran, but my Lara's SBB level is not capped & needs to level up more 09:03 And I want Alice hnng 09:04 i can't buy no more burst frogs nooooo! 09:04 colo: i'm at stage 24 09:04 * Princess Monogatari contemplates cooking some spicy noodles 09:05 why does everyone hate ushi? 09:06 I don't think anyone likes any kind of whale 09:07 lol 09:08 Ehhh he's not that bad 09:08 The faces he makes are funny though 09:09 I like his unit reviews though 09:09 I think people just hate him because he uses what's best available to him and it leaves people in the dust 09:09 Like he has all the top tier stuff 09:11 I don't hate him, I find his stuff helpful, 09:11 ^ 09:11 even if I don't have the units he has, 09:12 it helps to point me toward the right elements I need in my squad 09:12 which sometimes works and sometimes doesn't but whatevs 09:12 Hmm 09:12 * Princess Monogatari gets up to make some instant noodles 09:15 his stuff is useful 09:16 especially unit reviews 09:22 the moment when you realize you have been doing the wrong quest 09:23 people putting for arena 4 mifunes and MIZERKA 09:24 tilith 6* yay 09:26 lmao mean girls was so perfect 09:29 watching P2W player getting Zero in 6 summons 09:30 ya mean ushi 09:30 * Rejiti runs 09:30 Protocope lol 09:30 Protoscope* 09:39 ugh 09:39 KM form 2 09:39 allanon keeps getting focused by big bang 09:52 maybe tomorrow, i'll atempt KM mildran 09:54 anyway! night, everybody 09:54 gnight 10:26 whats new 10:26 Nothin'. 10:26 hmn 10:26 k 10:32 lel 10:49 k 10:49 hey 10:50 hi 10:50 Paca:D 10:50 died to km again 10:50 :( 10:50 rip 10:51 Just a question, is a 12.6k damage mifune excessive in the colleseum? 10:51 Hey 10:51 sup 10:52 Is anybody here playing Brave Frontier on the PC? 10:52 My phone just died on me 10:52 coro 10:52 it isnt 10:53 hi rejiti 10:54 alright, cause i have 2 mifunes in my collesium squad. one with 12.6k and another with 11.4k. 10:54 that's not really excessive 10:54 the attack is more of the important stat 10:54 since he'll get killed anyways 10:54 Blue Stacks kinda tries to connect to google play for about 40 times and then just dies out 10:54 what spheres u got on em? 10:55 blighted seal and vorpral chainblades on one and i cant remember on the other 10:55 meblare + something probably 10:55 oh 10:55 well 10:55 you want Thunder Pearl 10:55 and Delusion Device 10:55 those kinds of spheres 10:56 How do i get thunder pearl? 10:57 Thunder Pearl 10:57 oh wait, i found it 10:59 I got dat yesterday ;P 11:00 I could probably get it now. I'm just gonna finish up getting mateial for my zero first 2016 07 03